It should've been just acting
by charlybitme
Summary: Jade and Tori have to do an... Interesting... Assignment together. What will happen when this assignment leads to more? - I'm not spoiling anything :P Jori , Rated T  Enjoy x3


**Hello guys! It's meeeee :D Alright I have to say, I am soooooooo fucking sorry. I didn't mean to leave for so long but I had a couple of personal life issues and blah blah blah. I hope you understand it. Also, this is _not _the story I was talking about, this is just a one shot to get over my writers block. It's based on a roleplay and it will probably just be a one shot, unless you want me to continue. I will continue my other story, I promise. I just needed something else for now. I hope you'll like this :)**

* * *

**It should've been just acting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.  
**

* * *

_**Tori's PoV**_

"Vega!" I jump slightly at Jade's cold and icy voice. I turn around to face her and see her smirking. "Are we a little jumpy today, Vega?" I sigh.

"Is there a problem, Jade?"

"I'm coming over today." She answers nonchalantly. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is there any reason why you suddenly decided to invite yourself over? Without my consent?"

She smirks a little. "Uh huh." She scoffs "But don't believe I'm coming over because of you. I'm coming over because of the assignment Sikowitz gave us."

"Thanks for giving me a heads up. I would've been incredibly disappointed to find out that you won't be coming over because you wanted to see me." I roll my eyes and she sighs.

"Whatever. Can I come over or not?"

"You already invited yourself, didn't you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, I was just… Ugh, alright. I'll be there at four." She answers annoyed.

"Sure. See you then I guess."

"Yeah. Bye." She turns on her heels and walks away, her Gears of War bag swinging on her shoulders, and her hips sway- Woah, stop right there. I shake my head and begin walking towards my next class.

* * *

At 4.40 I hear someone knocking on the door. "Vega, I'm here!" _Of course... Jade._I think and stand up, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hey Jade, nice of you to come forty minutes late." I say sarcastically. Jade pushes past me and slumps on the couch.

"Not my fault."

"It sure was my fault." I close the door and cross my arms, walking in front of her. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I didn't say it was your fault." She mumbles and reaches in her pocket, pulling out the paper Sikowitz gave her and hands it to me. I take the paper and read it.

"We're supposed to... Okay, so we're supposed to act like a couple and record everything we do?" I look at Jade. "Isn't this kind of suspicious? I mean, Sikowitz sure is fond of bringing us together."

She groans. "Ugh, yeah. He's like perverting all over us." She chuckles.

"Ew, no... You just _had_to say that." I sit down beside her. "So, how are we supposed to act as a couple anyway? And a better question - What does it mean when he said we have to 'record' the things we do?"

Jade shrugs. "I don't know... But it doesn't sound good."

I frown and look at her "So, do we start now?"

She bites her lip "Uh, sure."

"So, uh..." I smile nervously. "We're supposed to act like we're... Together... Umm, okay." I hesitantly reach for Jade's hand and hold it. I look up at her and she seems just as nervous as I am... It looks like she's trying to relax a little and get into character.

"So... How was your day?"

"Uh, umm... Fine, fine. I just... You know, kind of stressed and everything. I, uh... Can I... Can I lean on you?" I ask nervously.

I hear Jade swallowing hard and she nods slightly. "S-Sure..." I bite my lip, still holding her hand and lean on her close, trying to feel comfortable.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was okay..." She answers.

"Umm, good for you. I, uh... Don't couples usually kiss each other when they're like this?" I blush. "Not that- not that I'm suggestion that we should."

Jade rolls er eyes and leans in closer, our lips are almost touching when she whispers "Just go for it, Vega." I sit still, feeling incredibly nervous, before hesitantly pressing my lips to hers. She kisses back almost... Softly... And I don't know if it's my imagination or if her lips curved up for a second... I pull away and blush fiercely.

"Umm... So was that... Was that good? T-The kiss, I mean. Did I act well enough?" She bites her lip and nods slowly.

"Y-Yeah... I-It was okay."

"Thanks. Uh, you were... You were good, too. So, umm..." I move a bit, leaning away from her. "Is that what we're supposed to do? Umm, film ourselves, or write it down, or something?"

Jade shrugs "I uhh... I actually don't know. We could just ask him." She suggests.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. So... So do we continue acting, or...?" I ask, uncertain of what to do.

"Oh umm... Sure. But first..." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out her phone "I'm gonna call Sikowitz and ask him about this."

"Okay, do that." I lean against the couch and rest my hands on my lap, waiting for her to call Sikowitz.

"Yeah, hey Sikowitz. Listen, Tori and I are practicing for our little _film_... Yeah, and we were wondering what you meant with recording it...? Are you serious?" She rubs her temple, obviously trying to calm down. "Yeah, I know... Bye." She hangs up and sighs "Alright, so he said we have to film it."

"We have to film it." I repeat, feeling a little uncertain. "Are you sure? We have to, umm, kiss and hold hands and stung, and we have to film it?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she nods.

"Yeah, I mean... A-Are you okay with that?"

I shrug "Sure, I guess. It's for the sake of a good grade, right?" I smile at her, though trying to encourage myself more than anything "So, should I get the camera now, or do we... Practice?" She bites her lip.

"We should uh... Practice that kiss another time I mean uh... W-We have to make it longer." She suggests.

"Oh, okay, so I just. Umm..." I lean in nervously. _The sooner I do this, the sooner we get this over with. _I kiss her, though reluctantly. She slides her hands down to my waist and pulls me closer. "Oh." I gulp, her reactions too abrupt for me to react properly. I look at Jade "I-I guess this is okay..." She rolls her eyes a little before kissing me again. For a while, I feel too nervous to is back, but I warm up soon enough and even manage to smile in the kiss, wrapping my arms around her. I feel her deepen the kiss slightly and breach away, a little breathless. "Wow, you're... You're good. Umm..." I blush, reminding myself to be articulate, and inevitably remembering our physical closeness.

I notice her, licking her lips slowly before she smirks. "Yeah, I know." She responds.

"Are you... Are you actually enjoying this?" Her eyes widen.

"W-What?"

"I mean... I mean for a while there when we were, you know, kissing, you kind of... It kind of felt like you liked it."

"God it was acting!" She shrugs "If it felt like I liked it, then it'll look like I liked it and that means, that it'll look real."

"Well, I mean, it's not impossible to like what we're doing, even if we're just acting." She raises her pierced eyebrow.

"Were _you_enjoying it?" She asks.

"I-I was... Maybe... I mean, only if you were enjoying it too." I nervously chew on my lip and she sighs.

"I might've enjoyed it." I roll my eyes.

"Of course you might have." I mumble and rest my head on her shoulder. She kisses the top of my head - _W__ait was that acting or did she do it for real? - _and whispers:

"Maybe you should get the camera." I nod and stand up. I go upstairs and into my room, searching for the camera. When I find it, I go back downstairs and hand it to Jade.

"Here. I guess you're the one that's good in, uhh, cinematography and stuff."

"Uhh, yeah..." She takes the camera "We have to at least think of something like a plot line."_  
_

"Okay, how about we..." I stroke my chin, then shake my head "No, that's too cliche. I know! How about- no, no, that's stupid. Oh. Wait." I look at Jade, and smile. "How about we... How about we act like we're kind of mad at each other, then we make up? Is that good?"

She nods "I guess... The question is, why are we mad at each other?"

"Maybe... Maybe one of us caught the other kind of, umm, flirting with someone else and..." I shrug "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I guess that'll work. Alright, obviously you'll be the one, who flirted with someone else and I'll be mad at you."

"Sure. So, how do we start it? Maybe you should kind of go outside, and start banging on the door, or whatever." I suggest.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She places the camera on the TV and puts it in the right position. "Just give me a sign when you're ready and then turn the camera on." I nod and she goes outside closing the door behind her. I let myself breathe for a while, then signal Jade to come in. I turn on the camera and wait for her. She bangs on the door.

"Vega, let me in!" I approach the door and open it, looking confused.

"You look pissed. What's wrong, baby?" She sighs.

"We have to talk." She brushes past me and starts to pace.

"Jade?" I follow her "Jade, calm down." I take her hand "What's wrong"

She bites her lip and looks in my eyes "You flirted with some guy, today!"

"What?" I frown "Why would you think I flirted with someone?"

She narrows her eyes at me "I saw it!"

I cross my arms "Okay, where? And who is this guy I allegedly flirted with?"

"In front of the Grub Truck and I don't know him."

I shake my head "Okay, that guy? He's my cousin, Jade and he came to visit. He's the kind of cousin I'm attached to." I storm off and fall down to the couch "I don't think I need to explain any more. I can't believe you're accusing me of this."

Jade's mouth hangs open and she follows me quickly "T-Tori I... I'm sorry. I didn't know that, you just seemed so... It just seemed like you were flirting with him. I-I'm sorry!"

"You get jealous too quickly, Jade. I've been putting up with that side of you for so long now, and I'm just getting sick of it."

"You could've told me that he was your cousin!"

"Well, you never actually asked who he was, and just assumed. Like you always do with these things." I look at her sad "I don't like how our relationship's like, Jade. I'd appreciate it if you could show that you trust me."

"P-Please... I'm so sorry Tori..."

"Prove it, Jade. I want to feel that you are sorry." I bite my lip "I love you. But I can't have you dragging me down, just 'cause you think you're losing me.

"I-I love you too and..." She lets out a deep shaky breath "It's just... I've been hurt too often and I've lost too many people I loved... I don't want to lose you, Tori. You are my everything and I-I'm really sorry."

I look up at her again, and I'm surprised that genuine tears actually start to fall from my eyes. "I just want you to remember - To always remember - that you're my everything, too, Jade." Jade sits next to me and wipes my tears away with her thumb, before gently cupping my cheek and kissing me softly. I kiss back, actually feeling my heart flutter and wrap my arms around her, moving closer to her. I feel her smile into the kiss and she puts her hands on my hips, deepening the kiss. I bite her lip gently then move away only a little.

"Do you believe me now?" It was loud for a whisper, but I try my best to have the camera catch my voice.

"Yes. I do." Her whisper is as loud as mine was.

"How long before we end this?" I whisper into her ear, hoping the camera will catch it, as if I'm kissing her neck.

"I don't know... We could just end it here."

"Sure. Okay..." I awkwardly stand up and stop the camera before turning it off "Did we do good?"

She nods slowly "Uhh y-yeah... Yeah, I think we did really good.

I sit back down on the couch and contemplate the whole thing in silence, before looking at Jade "W-Would you actually have meant it? I mean i-if we were together. Would you actually admit that I'm... Your everything?"

She bites her lip "Y-Yeah... I guess."

I smile nervously "You were pretty convincing. I kinda... Kinda thought we actually _were_ a bit mad at each other there..."

"Me too..." She looks into my eyes "I kinda though you actually were crying..."

I giggle "T-That's because I kinda was..." I stare back into her eyes and feel an involuntary shiver running down my spine. Jade takes a step closer.

"Are you okay?" She asks, sounding almost concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just... I just got kinda carried away and... Things."

She nods slightly and looks down at the floor "Yeah... Me too."

I smile "For the record, I kinda would have... I k-kinda would have meant it if I did actually tell you that I... that I... L-love you..."

She looks up at me, confused "Huh?"

"N-nothing. I'm just... you know, being stupid Tori Vega." I chuckle nervously and she shakes her head, taking my hand.

"N-No..." She bites her lip and looks into my eyes. "Tell me."

"Jade, this is... The camera's off. We have to stop acting... This is... This is dangerous. I..." I look into her eyes and, as if in trance, lean forward. My lips are dangerously close to hers and it's almost too late when I realize that, and pull back abruptly "I-I didn't know w-what I was doing..."

She takes a step back, shaking her head "Y-You're right... We need to stop." She looks away from me.

"I guess job well done then. That was... That was an interesting sort of assignment, wasn't it?

"Yeah... Interesting." She says, deep in thought.

"Sikowitz sure knows how to... How to spin things. I... You were great, by the way."

"You were great too." I look at her and instantly regret it, feeling a little too carried away for my own good. I smile and kiss your cheek, before realizing what I just did. She blushes deeply and hovers her hand over the spot I just kissed. "Tori... I..."

My eyes widen "Oh my gosh, Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me!"

She shakes her head "N-No it's uh... It's okay."

I look down "This... This isn't right. It should've been just acting."

"I-I know..." She runs a hand through her hair "L-Let's just... Forget about it." She suggests, although a little uncertain.

"Agreed." I answer hastily, then feel torn between wanting to forget about it, and not wanting to "So, umm... Thanks, I guess. For coming over. I sure... I sure did learn a lot today."

"Y-Yeah... Believe me, I did too." She mumbles and I smile

"So, are you going to leave now?"

"Oh uh... Sure... Uhm, see you at school." She rushes to the door and gives me one last glance. I stand up quickly.

"Jade, wait!" I run to her and not knowing, whether it's right or wrong, I kiss her. She kisses back for a moment before she pulls away.

"N-No..." I look at her, confused, downcast

"Jade..." She shakes her head

"Tori, I can't..." I look down, tears starting to fall.

"I get it... I'm sorry, I was just... It was... I don't know what it was, but I'm sorry." She wipes away my tears and lifts up m chin, looking into my eyes.

"Tori, don't be sorry... I'm the one that should be sorry, and I am... I just... I-I just need time to think, okay?"

I nod "I understand. I'm sorry. It was a bit too fast and... And I know it's not easy..."

"Still, don't be sorry." She gives me a quick peck on my lips before she turns around and walks away. I watch her leave and bite my lip, wondering if she tasted my despair and hope and sadness and elation.

* * *

**Aww :( That was pretty sad :'( Anyways... Hate? Like? Love? You can Review if you want to :) Would make me happy ^.^ I love you guys x3**


End file.
